The Box (Odinson)
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Thunder struck the ground, And he stood there, Blood red cloak fluttering in the high wind. A series of Stories about Thor Odinson and his interactions with the Avengers Rating before each tale!
1. Thor's Shame

**Thor's Shame**

**Summary:**

The Avengers need information, lucky for them Thor can count on someone- But can they get along with his brother?

**Rating**:

T

We entered a room, it was a rather grand room at that-soft looking couches tables spread around, a meeting room indeed. I noticed Aversa doodling at one of the tables and went to sit with her. She gave me a rather rueful grin and continued her drawing-A tree struck by lightning. Ironic she would say.

"Hey Thor are you flirting?"

Tony doesn't yet grasp how terrible that comment was. But I just might have to out myself, thankfully Aversa didn't make a disgusted look which might have clued Loki that something wasn't quite right. I looked back Aversa-her honey colored hair had darkened and looked more like her mothers red honey. She was tanner too, her eyes still a nice shade of emerald green-just like my brothers-Just like Her mothers glamour.

"Well Agent Tallahas, would you impart your information?"

Hill was snappy today, she'd almost died earlier so I didn't hold it against her;

"Which information madam?"

Hill frowned at Aversa;

"The one about the mage that's been attacking people."

She nodded at the statement;

"He's known as Hemlock- and his objective is to single handedly bring down as much of Shield as he can."

The others nodded and Loki scoffed;

"You think he won't be able to? You were half dead and under someone else's control and look at what you did."

Loki scowled at her;

"What would you know of magic mortal?"

The words hissed at her, she stiffened and shook her head;

"Who knows?"

Loki strolled forward and tipped the table, Aversa merely looked up at him-I would say she looked bored had I not noticed the glimmer in her eyes, she'd wanted to challenge her uncle for some time. Had I only said something of her birth, which I hadn't for so long...why did she even allow me near her?

"Are you challenging me Loki?"

She was quite calm for someone about to get what they wanted;

"What would you know of a challenge!"

He was mad, of course he was mad she wasn't showing him respect. He still had a long way to go before he was once more my brother.

"Thy may choose what weapon thee wants."

He stiffened at the smooth comment, but replied with venom;

"Any and all."

She smiled;

"So shall it be. Shall you bare witness Thor, Odin's son?"

I nodded, why not. My daughter and my brother at odds already, she was half our age-being five hundred years old. She stood and kicked her chair away from herself as I also rose;

"Don't do too much damaged Aversa-Loki."

My daughter smiled and nodded and Loki for once actually looked confused;

"Let us start then uncle dearest."

Which made the air in my lungs spew out and Loki's eyes to widen as she pulled her staff out of where ever it had been. Slamming it into Loki's chest before he could even begin to comprehend what she'd just said, he whirled-instincts kicking in and threw several knifes her way, which she turned to butterflies for the hell of it.

"Come uncle dearest! You surly can do better!"

And twirled her staff and slapped the butt of it on the ground-lightning streaking towards my brother, who blocked it with ice, that turned into a giant bird that eventually turned to a wolf. Aversa was laughing by this point, she rushed forward as the wolf turned to smoke-she went to strike Loki physically and stopped right before striking him in the face. Stale mate-both could and probably would kill each other right at this point;

"I do believe it's a draw. Now clean up this mess."

Aversa turned and bowed to me before waving her staff-the room going back to what it had looked like before the fight.

"Now what did you want to know about Hemlock?"

Everyone gave her a look that seemed to say are you crazy?

"He's not going to stand a chance against a god and a goddess."

Clint said. Aversa smiled at the comment;

"True, Loki's gonna kick his ass. No doubt about that, he was playing with me."

Loki gave her a look of contempt;

"You were playing."

She looked at him;

"Yeah, Father wouldn't be happy if I hurt you after all."

I nodded my agreement to the statement;

"She meant no harm brother-only to test the waters."  
Loki stared at my child and huffed;

"You can lie."

I chuckled;

"Yes I can. But mother knew, she knew the moment I came back after seeing Aversa for the first time-Mother helped me find a place for her when Aversa's mother died even."

Loki sighed and chose to sit down;

"Where is Hemlock planning to attack my niece?"

Aversa smiled;

"Why I never thought you'd ask!"

And she told us everything she knew-getting everyone in on the conversation. The battle would be fantastic with both my daughter and brother at my sides.


	2. Count Down

**Count down**

**Summary:**

Clint looked worried and frightened, since when did he ever look that way;

"Thor leave! Get as many people out as you can!" But he couldn't just leave Clint trapped and alone could he?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Black out by Breathe Carolina

**Rating**:

T

* * *

**Cut up and I can't feel my hands**  
**No need to chase**  
**Can you relate?**  
**Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?**

BOOM!

The building shook with great ferocity, what just happened? I looked down at my companion, Blood was pooling around his legs, what had happened? Boom! The building shook again;

"Thor, you gotta help everyone get out."

I looked back down at him, when had I looked away?

"Alright."

I went to help him up;

"Go!"

I shook my head, why wouldn't he let me help him?

"Thor Leave! Get as many people out as you can! Now!"

I flinched at his tone, but nodded-I would come back for him. Natasha wouldn't ever forgive me if I let Clint die.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

**And when you say "I'm not okay"**  
**I left my phone in the cab**  
**Now you can't get mad**  
**I'm only getting started**

Natasha fell to the ground, tears slipping down her face, what had I done? I looked to where the building had been-Some one had set off some sort of power-they told me it wasn't magic, called it mutation. Some Mutant had the power to go off like a bomb, no one was sure who it had been and why the building had been the target, I had been there with Clint, he'd wanted me to meet someone he was apparently fond of, as I was his friend he thought it would be nice for me to meet this other person- I would never know who now…Now that Clint was dead and gone-how could he have survived the fall of the building after all?

**I won't blackout**  
**This time I've got nothing to waste**  
**Let's go a little harder**  
**I'm on fire**  
**I won't blackout**  
**I'm on my way**  
**I'm only getting started**

Oh god, everything hurt, what was up and what was down? I sighed, hopefully Thor got a bunch of people out, Now, to get myself out. Hm, Light? Some one was talking but I couldn't hear what-wait there, the voice got clearer;

"…Gods be damned! Clint!"

A young voice, who?

"Hey!"

I heard shuffling, Bright blue eyes peeked through a hole that had light shining out from it;

"Hey old man, hold on. I'll get you out, yeah?"

I nodded, glad to see my daughter. She was alright thank god, but where was her Shield Sitter?

"Mercedes, where's Harvey?"

She poked back to the hole;

"He was gone before the building fell. Something about a call? I donno. But then the building shook right after you called me-I figured you were close to my floor. Didn't figure you were hurt, how bad is it?"

And she disappeared from my sight again, Shifting and shuffling reaching my ears.

"Yeah well you know it happens muffin and bad enough that I can't get up."

She snorted and the hole widened a bit more.

"Sure pops. Hey, wow!"

The hole fell open and Mercedes rushed away almost getting bashed by the building chunks that had hid me from her view. She came forward, scrambling to get to me.

"Hey, this is really bad boss."

I nodded;

"You have to find a way out Merce, you gotta get out and live."

She looked up at me;

"With you I will."

She shifted her backpack and pressed her small hands to my side. The pain receding, she moved on to the other spots I was hurt-my broken veins snapping together again, and the blackness that had threaten to take over my sight long gone. But she couldn't do anything about my leg, bones were hard she said, they were so holey to begin with or something like that. She hadn't been able to use the healing in a while, though why she could now…

"Your powers are back I see."

She nodded;

"Yup. Um, where was that friend of yours that you wanted me to meet?"

I shrugged;  
"I sent him away so that he could help other people out-get them out of the building."

She nodded and hugged me;

"How are we going to get out?"

She actually looked scared for once, my little one was so brave though. We would get out of this one way or another.

**And I can't see your face**  
**Cigarette the wrong way**  
**Inhale to the top of my lungs**  
**I've been dying for this**

Natasha growled as she dug through the dirt and concrete;

"Stop, stop it you'll hurt yourself!"

Bruce grabbed up her hands, bloodied and torn.

"We have to get him! He's down there in the dirt and god knows what happening to him!"

Man of Iron came up;

"Move Romanoff!"

She looked at him and did as he bid- He began to pick up bigger chunks of the building- I continued to do the same, soon both of us had cleared a path, people poured out from under the ground, some hurt helped by those who weren't-Natasha rushed through the people trying to get down into the building, She was gone from sight within minutes.

"Damn it! Hey Natasha be careful! Fuck, I don't think she has her communicator!"

Bruce shook his head at the Man of Iron's words and pulled out his phone to try and call her. Steven was already going after her, we had to help as many people as we could get out. I called to my hammer and both it and my armor came to me, thunder cracking around me. I strolled into the building-it was mostly dark and dusty. People were still streaming pass me, How many had been trapped down here? I headed in the general direction that Clint had led me as we walked before the building was attacked.

"I won't."

"Yes you will!"

"No, I won't! I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"Damn it Mercedes get out of here! I don't want to lose you!"  
Clint? He was arguing with someone;

"I don't want to lose you either you dummy!"

I smashed through broken building to find Clint and a wide eyed youth staring at me;

"I told you I would come back for you."

Clint burst into laughter;

"You sure did. Help me up, my leg's broken."

I picked him up with ease, the little girl smiled at us and followed as I took them towards the exit;

"Yay, fresh air!"

I set Clint down and the girl sat next to him;

"God you unmanageable do you know that Merce?"

She smiled at him;

"Sure, just like you old man."

They seemed like old friends by the way they talked to each other;

"Oh, Thor-This is Mercedes, She's the one we were going to visit."

A child? So he could be around children-I always figured he was like the rest of us, incapable of dealing with people let alone children;

"Hey, Clint what's with the kid."

Antony asked;

"Said kid's mine Tony."

I'm sure we all paused;

"I'm Mercedes Barton."

So he'd been taking me to see his daughter;

"You have a kid? Seriously? How old is she?"  
Antony asked, we were still pulling up boulders and the like-trying to lighten the load that the next floor was taking;

"You want to answer that one cupcake?"

From the corner of my eye I saw her nod-out here in the light she had the same colored hair peeking out of dust that Clint had, her eyes more blue than his.

"I'm eleven."

Bruce sighed and grabbed up some wood and before he could do anything else Clint's daughter took the bits and was placing them on Clint's leg;

"She learned how to make splints when she was a bit younger, she's a little medic."

The girl nodded;

"I'm going to check on other people alright? They might need help."

"Kay muffin."

And she was off, she knelt next to a person lying on the ground-no one had been attending to them.

**This won't stop till I say so**  
**Going and going and going and going and go**  
**I'm only getting started**

"Well that sucked."

Antony said, relaxing on the couch-hours had gone by when we had been saving people. Clint had hit the hospital and was on the loveseat with a cast on his right leg, his daughter Mercedes was cuddling him, her eyes half open.

"So, a kid…I'm surprised Clint."

Clint smiled as I took a seat in my favorite arm chair.

"She's a good kid…I don't have a lot of time for her, but I'm all she's got."

Antony grinned;

"Cupcake, muffin, what else do you call her?"

Clint turned a little red;

"Hey, she's a kid-I can get away with calling her that stuff."

Bruce walked in and sat next to Antony;

"She's cute-and fearless."

Clint chuckled;

"And a genius. I've been wanting to bring her around-but when ever I get the chance something comes up."

That got both of their attentions for sure;

"Genius?"

Almost simultaneously Bruce and Antony said. Clint chuckled;

"Yeah, she's already got a masters in English and Robotics."

This confused me of course I'm not use to the things that mortals learn.

"She interested in my suit at all?"

Clint snorted;

"Who isn't interested in your suit?"

We all laughed at the comment;

"She's been making models- tiny ones compared to your suit, but they work- she had a remote controller to move them around-they even fly at that."

Impressive for one so young.

"That's a neat idea actually- little spy bots?"

Clint nodded;

"She want's to build bigger but Shield keeps a close eye on her-Fury doesn't want to see if she can build a suit like yours. I don't want to either sometimes-if she learns how to it's going to put her in danger, more than just being my daughter."

Antony smiled;

"Well since her building is destroyed she could stay here-I could always use an extra pair of hands."

Clint laughed;

"She'd love that."


	3. Strawberry Vodka

**Strawberry Vodka**  
**Summary:**  
She said it was a great drink from the 'mother land', she didn't mention just what it did to her...  
**Rating**:  
M

Natasha moaned his name softly and slid her hands down his muscular back, sharp nails creating valley's of red on his taunt skin. He used his mouth licking and sucking at her neck, collar bone, and breast-which with the quite moans and whimpers seemed that she enjoyed. She eased his zipper down and pushed his jeans from his hips, taking a good long look, as she licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes darken by lust he stepped out of his jeans and stood before her with out a hint of fear or embarrassment, it was common to be nude and no asgardian really cared about it. Mind they wouldn't go around walking buck naked of course, but nudity wasn't something to shun. A slow seductive smile spread across her lips and she keeled before me, Her lips hot on me. I grunted and took a handful of that bright red hair, ah! She knew exactly what to do. He couldn't hold it any longer and pulled her up before shoving her onto the bed, She opened her legs and he slipped between them like he was meant to be there. He slid a finger inside her and they both groaned, glorious, and over whelming..  
"Oh, God…"  
He grinned at her words and added a second finger and started a rhythm causing her wither and pant;  
"Oh Fuck,"  
He met her eyes, they were wild with lust, and need. He withdrew his fingers He crushed her to him, rubbing against her. They were both breathing hard as he entered her with a slow, smooth thrust, which she squirmed at, too slow, too impatient. She wanted all of him right now! He laughed as she frowned, trying to find the right spot, and by Valhalla she was wet, hot and tight and as she moved the best thing he'd ever had the pleasure of fucking.  
"I'm letting you drink Vodka when ever you like!"  
She burst into laughter, not restrained like I'd heard before, but wild and free;  
"Why thank you Thor, I think I will drink it around you!"


End file.
